Belle (Beauty and the Beast)
Belle is the main protagonist and titular character of Beauty and the Beast and its direct-to-video follow-ups The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World. Belle is an official Disney Princess and the 5th in order of release, after Ariel and before Jasmine. In Beauty and the Beast, she was the Prince Adam's love interest after the end of the movie. Paige O'Hara did her speaking and singing voices. She is currently voiced by Julie Nathanson. A stage version of the 1991 film debuted on Broadway on April 14, 1994 with the 'live' role of Belle originated by Susan Egan (who would later go on to voice Megara in Hercules), and finalized by Anneliese van der Pol. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast'' Belle is a young woman living in a unnamed village in france. She first appears at the beginning of the film (after the prologue) as she emerges out of the cottage she lives in and heads to a bookshore in the village, unawre thta the villagers are noting her pecularity and how she doesn't fit in with the rest of them due to her love fo books. At the bookshore, belle returns a book she ahs borrowed and takes the one she perceives as her favorite. While ehading back home to the cottage, she is pursued by a conceited, arrogant, muscle-headed hunter named Gaston, who eventually stands in her way. Gaston takes the book from belle, drops it into a mud puddle, and tells Belle to get herself out of reading and pay more attention to "more important things" like him. Just then, an explosion comes out from the basement of her cottage, prompting Belle to run back home. Descending into the basement and coughing her way un, Belle finds her father, Maurice, who is about to give up on his latest companion that he has builit. Belle faithfully tells her father how she has believed he will get the machine working, win first rpize at the fair, and become a world-famous inventor. Inspired by his daughter's beliefs, Maurice reworls on the machine, and once he thinks he has dine fixing it, he gives it a test run. To both Belle and her father's surprise, the test run goes successfully. Belle waves goodbye to her father and wishes him luck as Maurice, riding on their Philippe, goes off to the fair with the invention. The following day, Belle hears a knock on a door. She uses the periscope, only to find that gaston was at the porch, much to her dismay, but nevetheless lets him in. Gaston reveals to belle cornered at the door and is about to plant a kiss on her, Belle turns the doorknob, and Gaston accidentally pushes the door open and falls into a mud puddle outside. After a furious and humiliated Gaston leaves, Belle runs outside, shocked in disbelief at how Gaston has asked her to marry him. Not wanting to be the wife of that boorish, blunderous, brainless man, she runs off into an open, fields where Phillipe finds her. Seeing the horse without her father, Belle pleads the horse to take her to where her father is. Belle rides to a mysterious castle on Phillipe in possibility of finding her father. She finds her father locked away in a dungeon, and begs the dungeon master to free him, offering him her own freedom in exchange for her father's. On the condtion that she stay with him forever, the dungeon master, a hideous beast, frees Maurice from the dungeon, however he is deeply moved by her beauty and affection towards her father, and can't help but feel touched by her boldness and bravery. Belle is originally hesistant and suspicious to interact with the Beast, but he saves her from a pack of wolves and develops a more civilized manner, aided by enchanted furnishings, a bond is formed. The Beast gives Belle his enormous libray and Belle helps him to act more like a gentleman. The Beast falls deeply in love with her but fears that she will ever love him in return. Belle is soon granted right ot leave on behalf of her sickly father, who tries to rescue her. But after denying Gaston her hand in marriage again, a mob of villagers, led by Gaston, plotos against the Beast. After a grueling tussle between Gaston and Beast, the Beast is fatally stabbed. Gaston falls to his death when he loses his balance; Belle is able to lay the Beast on balcony, and he diesin her arms. Belle sobs over the Beast's dead body and confesses her love for him just as the last petal falls from from the enchanted rose. Belle's love for the Beast revives him and releases him from the curse, and he along withhis furnishings return to human beings. Belle and the Prince then dance in the ballroom with her father and his servants watching happily. ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' A midquel taking place during the winter segment of Beuaty and the Beast, thus is the story of Belle's attempt to bring back to the castle the one ceremony Beast hates most: Christmas. It has not been well received because it ignores the movie's continuty, and that at the point the movie is supposed to take place. Belle still considered herself a prisoner in the castle, and was not truly friends with the Beast at that point, through she has begun to accept him. A pipe organ called Forte is determined to do anything necessary to keep the spell from breaking, because he thinks that if the curse is broken, then the Beast won't need his depressing music anymore. Thus, he proves to be a real obstacle for Belle's plan. After several attempts to get Beast to agree, Beast finallt approves of the idea and allows Belle to prepare for Christmas, through he still bears a grudge, for christmas is the day the Enchantress cast the spell on him and the castle residents. With advice from forte, Belle goes out into the woods to get a suitable tree for Christmas, but she falls into thin ice and almost drowns. Fortunately, she is rescued by Beast, who is enraged at her becasue Forte told him she was trying to desert him again. Belle is then thrown into the dungeon to rot, but Beast then finds a book that belle has writeen for him earlier in the West Wing, and decides to set Belle free and they both continue to prepare for Christmas. But Forte doesn't give up there,even going as far as to attempt tob ring the whole castle down with Beethoven Symphony No.5 in order to rpevent the spell from ending, as it can't if everyone is dead. Fortunately, Beast stops him in time by crashing his keyboard to pieces. The viewers are soon taken back the actual Christmas taking place, and Belle is presented with a gift from her husband: a rose. ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' In this movie, Belle is the only human character. She meets her new three enchanted object friends Webster, Crane and LePlume and is about to solve problems in all four segments. In the first story, a love triangle ensues, when the Beast's dictionary servant Webster gives synynoms to Belle's insults, until an apology letter is written. When he realized it was a forgery, the "betrayed" Beast was afraid that his plan to love Belle and become human would be ruined by Webster, so he banished the servant and his friends from the castle, until Belle allows them back in, assuring them that he "has a good heart." In the second story, it is Lumière's anniversary with Fifi yet he does not know the proper way to confess how he truly feels. Belle assists him by taking the role as Fifi and practicing what he's going to do for their date. Fifi sees the two and believes Lumière is leaving her for Belle. Eventually all is straightened out. In the fourth story, Belle finds a wounded bird and takes it in. She spends most of her time hiding it from Beast originally until he grows to like. After a while another problem brews as the bird is healthy once more, but Beast wants to keep it for it's singing. Belle convinces him to let it free. In the end, they become closer and closer showing signs of feelings for each other. ''Once Upon a Time'' Belle appears in the live action fantasy-drama series Once Upon a Time where the "Beast" she lives with is Rumplestiltkin. She goes to serve Rumplestiltskin in order for him to save her father's land from ogres and over the time she stays there she develops feelings for him which he appears to return. One day Rumplestiltskin sends Belle out to fetch straw for him though he expects never to see her again, along the way collecting the straw she meets The Evil Queen Regina who guesses that she has feelings for Rumplestiltskin and convinces her to give him True Love's kiss which will break his curse. When she returns to Rumplestiltskin's castle she gives him True Love's kiss and his curse starts to fade but it returns when he hears Belle saying True Love's kiss can break any curse and demands to know where she heard it and discovers that Regina was responsible and believes that Belle doesn't really love him and wanted to kill him to be the hero and throws her in a dungeon. Later he tells her to leave and that his power means more to him than her but she believes not and says he will regret it. Sometime later Regina arrives at the castle and tells Rumplestiltskin that when Belle returned to her home, her father lock her up and had her exorcised until she couldn't take it anymore and killed herself deeply saddening Rumplestiltskin. However when in The Land Without Magic this was later revealed to be a lie and Belle was still alive and was captured and imprisoned by Regina and put in the psychiatric ward of Storybrooke's hospital and has no fairytale memories. In the Season One finale Jefferson the Mad Hatter freed her and sent her off to find Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin's real world counterpart) and tell him Regina locked her up which she does. When she meets Gold they go to Storybrooke's woods where Belle regains her memories and witnesses Gold pour True Love potion into the well in order to bring magic to Storybrooke. At the end of Season 3 Belle and Mr. Gold get married in a small ceremony attended by Belle's father Moe French and Archie Hopper. She is played by Australian actress Emilie de Ravin. Trivia * Her name means 'Beauty' or 'Beautiful' in French. * Belle's mannerisms and beautiful appearance were inspired by Judy Garland, Audrey Hepburn, Vivien Leigh, and Katharine Hepburn. * Belle made a cameo as a background character from the Disney film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Gallery Princess-Belle1.jpg|Belle in her yellow dress 735px-Little Town.jpg|Belle in Small Town Belle singing about her dream.png|Belle singing about her dream beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9448.jpg|Belle is crying, because the Beast is dead before he is revived and is transformed back into his human form Belle_and_beast_kiss.jpg|Belle & Prince Adam Love Moment Imagebrk.jpg|Belle and Rumplestiltskin kiss. Belle-disney-princess-30818229-1920-1080.jpg Bel.png|Belle in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Singing Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lead Females Category:Villain's Crush Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Classic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Life Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Victims Category:Feminists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Pure of heart Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Married Heroes Category:Riders Category:Child Lovers Category:The Messiah Category:Villain's Lover Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes who got a kiss Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Artistic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pacifists Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Once upon a time hero's Category:Rich Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Tomboys Category:Aristocrats Category:Zoopaths Category:Multiple Nurturer